yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Sharpfin in Motleyville/De-Evilizing Whiskers and stop Baron von Shellshock
Here is when our heroes meet Sharpfin in Return of the SWAP Force. As soon as they all got back, Rufus was grateful with thier return. Rufus: Welcome back, My friends! Before you head off on your next adventure, go see Tibbet. He's an old treasure hunter that has come here to meet you all. Ocellus: We're on our way, Rufus. Yona: Yona look foward to meet treasure hunter Tibbet. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, let's go. Patrick Star: Wait up! So, they all came up to Tibbet who was happy to meet some new friends. Tibbet: Hey, Princess Twilight! I'm Tibbet, treasure hunter extraodinaire. Did you all know that special Legendary Treasures are powerful items that can help you all and the Skylanders on your quest? Twilight Sparkle: Really? Tibbet: Really, really, really. Then, he showed them the most historical treasure in all of Skylands. Mr. Krabs: They look like very valuble items. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Huey: These must be really special. All the legendary treasures were in placed around Treeburrows, it was a percet siteseeing. Spyro: Look at those! Twilight Sparkle: I know. Right? Just then, Tessa came to see them about the Terrasquid. Tessa: Okay, Guys. If we are going to find the Ancient Terrasquid, we're going to have to go see Sharpfin over in Motleyville. He own the scrapyard there and deals in... hard to find items, including information, which is what we need. Flynn: Wait, did you say scrapyard? Awesome! Maybe that Sharpy fellow can give me some parts for my ship! Let's do this! Boom! Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh, I think scrapyards are scary, even the Smelter's Yard. So, they set out to Motleyville to find Sharpfin. In Motleyville, Flynn was starting to enjoy sightseeing. Flynn: Best place, nice place you brought me to. Tessa: I'm sorry, Flynn, but we'll need help to find the Terrasquid. Flynn: From who? This place is a ghost town. Oh, hey, there's someone over there! How're you doing there? I'm Flynn, the best pilot in Skylands. You probably haven't heard of me, becaue you live out here in the boonies. But I'm kind of a big deal in the civilized world, we're looking for Baron Sharpfin. Heard he might be able to help us out, we're on important Skylandery business. Hello!? Tessa: I don't like this. Flynn: Well yeah, he's being super rude. Tessa: No... Suddenly, an evil greeble used it's evilized staff and fired at Whiskers. Tessa: Whiskers! (at Shellshock) You change him back! Baron von Shellshock: I am sorry to have to imform you that Sharpfin is no longer the baron, this unisza parity is under new management so to speak. You are all now the esteemed guests of the great Baron von Shellshock, servent of Lord Kaos. It's all around power schnitzer. Welcome to the new Motleyville! Spyro: Wow! Look at this place. Unfortunately, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends were surrounded. With Tessa and Flynn locked up with Sharpfin, they had to do what they must to help them. Tessa: That rotten Shellshock locked us up and evilized Whiskers. Watch out! Whiskers is going to attack! Flynn: Oh my goodness! Just as Whiskers started attacking, the Skylanders tried to stop him. Spyro: Easy, Whiskers, there's a good birdie. Whiskers: (squaks angrily) Fluttershy: Maybe I can use my stare at him. Stealth Elf: Be careful, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I will, Stealth Elf. Fluttershy tried to use the stare, but it was no good as she got knocked out. Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, are you alright? Fluttershy: (getting back on her hooves) I'm okay, Twilight, it's just not like Whiskers. Pop Fizz: All right, that’s it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! Blast Zone: Let's put this bird into it's cage! Pop Fizz: Let’s! (drinks one of his potions and turns into a big monster) So, the Skylanders had to fight back Whiskers from being permanently evilized. Stealth Elf: Take that! As they tried to take Whiskers down, it took off as Twilight freed Flynn and Tessa. Sharpfin: And what have we here, some Skylanders, eh? Name's Sharpfin, that uppity crab back there barged into my town acting like he owns the place and started shipping my own valuables off to some Kaos fella. Tell ya what, help me rid this tower of him, and I'll be forever in your debt. For a little while at least. Flynn: What'd ya think, Twi, should we trust him? I know Tessa here has trust issues. Twilight Sparkle: We’ll trust him. Just when they started looking for Shellshock and Whiskers, they ran into some Chompy Powerhouse. Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh. Rattle Shake: Take cover, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Whoa! With a few shots of the rattlesnakes, a lot of the chompies were down to the count. Sandbar: Nice shot, Rattle Shake. Rattle Shake: Thankssssss. Just as they heard of bombs up ahead, Shellshock was causing it to explode. Baron von Shellshock: This bridge is closed for repairs here, Fools! Flynn: Darn! Dune Bug: Now, what? Tessa: I don't know, Dune Bug, we've gotta find another way around it. Spike: Or we can rebuild the bridge, sounds simple enough. Tessa: How? Spike: By putting up our teamwork at building the bridge. Flynn: Great plan, Spike. With quick thinking, Spike, Gallus, and the others started buidling the bridge. Silverstream: It's ready! Flynn: Boom! Way to go! Gallus: Let’s go! Suddenly, they stumpbled against a bunch of Earth Geargolems. Ocellus: Watch out! Spyro: Incoming! Just as they dodged and scatter, they started fighting them off. Percy: How're we gonna avoid them!? Pinkie Pie: Leave that to those Skylanders! It took a while, but the Skylanders managed to take down the Earth Geargolems. Spyro: Down you go! Flynn: Go, Skylanders! Boom! Soon enough, they finally found Whiskers as the Skylanders tried to stop him. Whiskers: (squawks in anger) Spyro: Whiskers? Jet-Vac: Come on, Spyro, we have to save Whiskers from being evilized forever! So, they all had to fight off Whiskers. Zoo Lou: Hang on there, Whiskers! We're coming! Finally, they were willing de-evilize Whiskers as they succeeded. Tessa: Ka-Blam! We saved Whiskers! Flynn: Boom! Whiskers: (nuzzling Zoo Lou) Zoo Lou: We're glad you're alright, Whiskers. Whiskers: (squawks) So, they continued their way to stop Shellshock. Baron von Shellshock: My precision mechanism of elimites it's power will crush you! And it will hurt too! Pop Fizz: Not for long, Baron! Scorp: Let's take down this crustation! Jet-Vac: But we don't mean you, Wham-Shell. Wham-Shell: No offence taken. Maid Marian: Be careful, all of you. Spike: Hey, Crab face! Over here! Baron von Shellshock: Why you?! As Spike flew out of the way, Shellshock missed and couldn't catch him. Wash Buckler: Now's our chance! Rattle Shake: Attack! With the SWAP Force swapping each others upper and lower bodies, they fought off Shellshock head on. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Guys, let's give the SWAP Force a helping hand. Thomas the Tank Engine: Great idea, Twilight. Gallus: I'm in. Cozy Glow: Me too. Soon enough, they begin trying to find a weak point on Shellshock's machine. Apple Bloom: Aha! There it is. Cozy Glow: Hey, Crabface! Come and get me! (raspberry him) Baron von Shellshock: Why you...?! As the Cutie Mark Crusaders signaled the Skylanders, they finally took out Shellshock's machine by using the dynamite. Baron von Shellshock: Ignorant Kartoffel Gesicht!! You have not seen ze last of Baron Von Shellshock! Flynn: What did he just call us? Sharpfin: Ignorant potato faces. Flynn: Uh huh, but as an insult, right? Sharpfin: Yeah, it's not a commenting demon on this way. Tessa: We kept our end of the deal, Sharpfin. Are you going to help us, or not? Sharpfin: Not only am I taking you in my personal ship, but as a special thanks, (pointing at Flynn) I'm sending my boys over to Woodburrow to get to work for my man here. Flynn: Hey, I'm not your man. If I'm anybody's man, it's me! (as Whiskers sqwaks at him) You know what I'm saying. Sharpfin: You ride will be treat and ready to blow some roders off in no time. Baron von Shellshock: HELLO?!! I am in ze middle of sumzing out here! You could at least pay attention, you Käse herstellers!! Sharpfin: Hey, watch this! (whistled) Then, some shandsharks appeared out of nowhere beating up Shellshock. Flynn: So, who wants lunch? Sharpfin: I can eat. So, they all head back to Woodburrow and regroup again. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225